1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program therefor, such that when set processing is conducted on content on the basis of content category, the optimal content category for such processing is identified, and the processing is executed using a method according to the identified category.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital television broadcasting becomes more prevalent, the use of electronic program guides (EPG) is also becoming the norm.
In addition to program titles and broadcast times, the data constituting an EPG also includes information that indicates program categories. For example, such data may include information indicating genre, such as whether a program is a news program or a soccer program (hereinafter referred to as genre information).
Meanwhile, the program genre information acquired from an EPG is used for various functions in recording and playback devices.
For example, there exists a function whereby summary footage is created from the recorded footage and played back, in order to enable the viewer to easily grasp the content of a large amount of recorded footage. This function, known as a digest function, uses program genre information as a means to improve the accuracy thereof (cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-283993).
In JP-A-2003-283993, set characteristic quantities detected from recorded footage are weighted on the basis of program genre information acquired from an EPG. On the basis of these results, the footage for digest playback is determined.